Calling For Help
by CGWolf '95
Summary: (One-shot). All you have to do is scream for help, and your chances for survival instantly rise. But no. People just have to stay quiet. Or when they feel that it's time to call for help... it's already too late.


**_Calling For Help_**

The golden-tan female laid on her back next to her red-furred boyfriend. The two lay there, beneath the diamond-like stars, just talking and pointing out constellations as they spotted them.

"Oh, there's a cloud-looking one," the red male said, pointing a cloud-shaped constellation.

The girlfriend looked where he was pointing for a second before looking at him. "Uhm... Sorry to disappoint you, but that's actually a real cloud."

"Wha— Oh..." He chuckled to himself. "I knew that. I was just testing to see if you knew."

That made his girlfriend giggle and say, "That's why I love you. You're so funny."

"You want to know why I love you?"

"Why?"

The red male got up from his back and walked so his body was hovering over his girlfriend. He said, "There's too many reasons for me to say in one lifetime, but here's just a few. You're beautiful, smart, and so kind..."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, pulled him closer, and gave him a lick on the cheek before speaking. "Y'know... I've been thinking about something."

"Really? What's that?"

"Well... I think you know the answer to that, already..." She said in the most seductive tone she could manage.

"Oh," he said, smiling. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Of course I do. I love you, and I know you love me. We've been together for a year now, so what are we waiting for?"

"Anything for you, my love." He couldn't stop smiling. He lowered his head and licked her cheek just as she had done to him.

"Wait," she said, holding her paw up to him to stop. He did and asked if something was wrong. "No, it's just... I heard something in the bushes, over there." She pointed behind him at the bushes.

He looked behind him at the bushes at his back and looked back to his girlfriend. "Maybe it was... Oh nevermind."

"What?"

"No, it's just a myth. It could never happen."

"What is it? Tell me," she pleaded.

"Okay... Well, I've heard stories. Certain ones about a wolf that lives in this area. He stalks around on seemingly clear nights, just like tonight, and kills just for fun. They say that he leaves a sign at the scene of his murders. Some say he always cuts the head off, others say he just strangles the wolf until the die from lack of oxygen. And... he likes to hide in bushes..."

"Okay, I don't want to stay here any longer. I want to go home." She started standing up, almost forcing her boyfriend to back up a few steps so he wouldn't get pushed away. He looked at her in shock.

"Baby, I was just joking. It's just a story, made up to scare wolves."

"Well, it's not funny," she snapped at him. "It's terrible that you would even joke about that when those things actually happen."

"Please stay with me. I'm sorry. I'll do anything you want, just please don't go..."

She looked at him and said, "Fine. But I want you to go check out the noise. I want to make sure it's really safe out here."

"Fine, just... just stay here, please." She laid down on her stomach, still a bit mad at him, even as he walked away into the darkness of the trees. He stopped and said, "I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded and laid her head down. She sighed, and watched as her boyfriend walked into the darkness. Feeling scared from being alone, she curled her body to hide her face behind her tail. Not only because she was scared, but because her face was a little cold. After waiting for about fifteen minutes, she began to get worried. She stood up and walked in the direction her boyfriend had gone. She hesitated for a short moment before going into the darkness of the trees.

She nervously looked around at all the creepy-looking trees that towered over her. She called out, "Where are you?" There was no answer. She heard some some leaves rustling and looked in the direction the sound came from. She saw nothing and said, "If you're trying to scare me as a joke, it's working! And it's not funny!"

She looked back to watch where she was going, and fear immediately struck her, freezing her entire body at what she saw.

Her boyfriend was hanging from a tree. His tail seemed to have been ripped, and tied around his neck, allowing his body to hang from the tree. It swayed side-to-side, lifeless.

"Such an unfortunate wolf..."

The girl froze, not wanting to turn and see who was standing behind her. But she did, and the scarred face scared the wits out of her. Her first thought, run. But she was frozen in fear. He continued, "All he had to do was scream for help, and his life might have been saved. Emphasis in the _might._ But no. Calls for help won't always work... And what ends up happening? Wolves end up dead. Just like this young man. And soon... You."

He started stalking towards her, grabbing a long and sharp stick. It even looked thick enough to be strong and durable enough to puncture through a grizzly bear. Her first thought was the first move she made. She turned and ran in the completely opposite direction, not even daring to look behind her.

But she could hear the footsteps behind her. She closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't get caught. Closing her eyes was the biggest mistake she could have made. Why? It caused her to trip on a rock sticking from the ground. She fell to her stomach, and soon felt a paw on her neck. She heard the voice again. "Don't worry. I'll make this as quick, and painless, as possible for you."

She soon felt a sting her through her back, and the pain increased as she felt the stick being driven through her heart. Looking down, she could even see the pointed end coming out of her body, spilling out her own blood onto the grassy land beneath her. She opened her mouth to call for help, but the only result was a gurgling noise, caused from the blood that had risen in her throat.

Soon, her body fell to the ground, the stick being driven back out through her back.

The killer took out the stick and cleaned it in the grass. He smiled at the murder he had just made before speaking to himself. "Who's next?"


End file.
